


The Devil’s Due

by Savageseraph



Series: Purgatory [4]
Category: Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010), The Prophecy (Movies)
Genre: Angels, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Control, Crossover, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Electricity, Fallen Angels, Gods, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Obedience, Orders, Orgasm Denial, Pain, Submission, Supernatural Elements, Vibrators, Weighted Clamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeus bared his teeth, growled as he fought the cuffs that bound his wrists to his sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil’s Due

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caras_galadhon (Galadriel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/gifts).



> Written for [](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/)**caras_galadhon** for Halloween 2009 Trick or Treating.

Zeus threw his head back and screamed as his hips thrust up hard into empty air and he came hard. The plug stretching him wide still buzzed eagerly in his ass, and even without it, he knew he’d be hard again soon. He blinked sweat from his eyes as he felt Lucifer fit a band of metal snugly around the base of his cock. “Wha--?”

He yelped as Lucifer bent his cock back to snap another ring attached to the first closed just under the head of his cock. He made a soft sound, rocked his hips. “What are you doing to me?”

Lucifer’s smile was slow and dark as sin. “Oh, I think you have a pretty good idea. Or you soon will.” He reached down, moaned softly as he stroked his own hard cock.

The buzzing of the plug in Zeus’s ass made his cock twitch, try to harden, but he stayed soft, a knot of frustration beginning to build just under the ring around the base of his shaft. He shook his head. “No. You can’t do this.”

“Oh, but I can.” Lucifer let his hands fall to his sides, taunting Zeus with his erection. “If you want to be hard, you have to work for it.”

Zeus bared his teeth, growled as he fought the cuffs that bound his wrists to his sides.

“Not like that.” Lucifer laughed. “You won’t get free until you’ve come. And you won’t be able to come until you can get it up.”

When the cuffs holding Zeus’s wrists opened, he reached for his cock, yelping and pulling his fingers back at the flash of pain. He glared at Lucifer.

“Surely, you didn’t think it would be that easy?” Lucifer nodded toward a table that Zeus knew was just the right height for fucking. “Up.” As Zeus climbed up, Lucifer added, “Kneel. Legs apart.”

Zeus knelt facing his tormentor, legs slightly parted before he reconsidered, sliding them apart until his thighs trembled at the stretch. Invisible bonds slipped into place at his ankles and behind his knees to hold him in place. A black velvet bag dropped heavily on the table near Zeus.

“Put them on.”

Zeus opened the bag. His eyes widened as he saw the contents, and he shook his head. “I can’t.”

Lucifer laughed. “I can wait a long time.” He smiled cruelly. “I wonder what centuries of stimulation without any hope of an erection, any chance of release, would do to you.”

Zeus swallowed heavily, bowed his head. After a time, he reached into the bag, pulled out a weighted clamp. Pale blue flickers of lighting played over the metal and made his skin tingle. He held it, trembling, and whispered, “I can’t.”

He wasn’t sure how much time passed in silence before he pinched the clamp open. He held it that way for what felt like a long time before he tugged at the loose skin of his scrotum, pulling it away from his balls before clipping the clamp to it. His body convulsed as the clamp bit into him, sent fingers of electricity over his balls. The weight tugged down on his skin. He slumped, trembling and sweated, and whimpered as Lucifer murmured, “Only eleven more to go.”

Zeus was pale, shaking uncontrollably and more spent than he’d ever felt before, as he fastened the last clamp. After several tries, he managed a rough, “Please…” as he canted his hips toward Lucifer. “Please. Take it off.” He started thrusting urgently, his body jerking and twisting as each movement made the clamps swing and pull. “Take it off.”

Lucifer made a low appreciative sound, the knuckles of his fingers white where they gripped the base of his own cock. The ring under Zeus’s cockhead sprang open just as a cord of leather wrapped tightly around the base of his balls. His cock hardened instantly, twitched as he thrust harder, fought to come. But the cords wound around the base of his cock then laced themselves back and forth snugly around the length of his shaft until it was hidden by a mesh of black leather.

“No...” The word was little more than a soft whimper.

“If you thought this was hard, wait until you see what you need to do before I let you come.”


End file.
